Jealousy
by sweetporcelainhummel
Summary: Karofsky is back, but not to torture anyone. He is back to find love. First he will have to get past Blaine. Ha good luck Karofsky.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own glee, and I'm happy that I don't because it wouldn't be as awesome as it is now.**_

It was a cold December day in Lima, Ohio. Kurt was walking on the dimly lit sidewalk, going wherever his mind decided to take him. Lately he has been feeling like something was calling his name. Something wanted him and he needed it. So today he chose to figure out what this was.

The cold air blew against his cheek which was starting to lose feeling. After all Kurt has been walking for how long? Thirty, or fifty minutes? Well, he lost track of time.

He kept walking, tightening the scarf around his neck. Oh how he was glad that Blaine was there to keep him company.

Blaine laughed looking at Kurt.

"What," Kurt asked.

"You have no idea where we are going, do you?"

"How did you guess?"

"Something just seems... off about you, that's all."

In the near distance, a soft weeping could be heard. They could see the shadow of a person sitting on the curbside. The weeping grew louder.

Blaine slightly stepped in front of Kurt in his stance of protection. As they closed in Kurt realized who it was. The person who tormented him the most. Bullied him right out of McKinley High. The person who called him lady everyday accompanied by a slushie to the face.

"Karofsky?" Kurt asked as they approached him. "What are you doing sitting out here at night."

"You're actually talking to me," Karofsky managed to get through the sobs. "After all of the things I did to you?"

"Karofsky, what happened to you?"

"My mom kicked me... she kicked me out of the house because she found out that I am gay." He continued to cry. Kurt realized that Karofsky's clothes were tattered and outdated. He needed a Kurtacular makeover.

_What harm is there in doing a simple task like this? Dad and Carole are on a cruise and this is for a good cause._

"Karofsky, I mean David, how would you like to stay at my house. Until things get straightened out, of course."

Blaine hit Kurt's head hard enough to draw all of Kurt's attention to himself.. "What are you doing?" Blaine whispered. "Didn't he bully you? He called you names, Kurt. For crying out loud why are you inviting him to have a sleepover at your house!"

"It's not a sleepover. I'm just being the bigger person."

"Kurt, what if he tries to hurt you or kiss you again?"

"Oh my dear Blaine,is that what you are worried about? ou hold the key to my heart. Only you have my love." He added his lovingly reassuring smile.

Kurt turned to once again face Karofsky. "Well?"

David stood from the curbside, beginning to close the space in between himself and Kurt. "Thank you." David gave Kurt a hug. Well Kurt's idea of a simple hug, but the way Blaine saw it was intense and it was held longer than necessary.

David wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, nestling his head into his shoulder with his eyes closed. He gripped Kurt's shirt taking in his scent. In a few places their skin made contact. The warmth of Kurt's perfect glowing skin touched the dirt and grime of David's and Kurt hadn't said a word about how dirty his he was going to get.

The thing that had Blaine so worked up was that Kurt was actually hugging David back. It wasn't as intense as David, but that was enough for Blaine.

Blaine clasped his hands together. "Okay guys, why don't we hurry up and get to Kurt's house." He hid his anger behind a gorgeous glowing smile that Kurt could only recognize as My-boyfriend-must-be-really-happy-right-now, so he smiled back.

Kurt had already shown David where he would be staying and got him all cleaned up. They all had little snack at the table. The talking was awkward. Especially since Karofsky was Kurt's school bully and Blaine couldn't get over that hug.

"I'm heading off to bed," Kurt said Pushing away from the table. Kurt gave Blaine one last intimate good night kiss before leaving.

Blaine could see something spark in Karofsky's eyes. David had jealousy in his eyes, either that or it was pain. David scowled.

_Does he still love Kurt?_ Blaine thought. _You sir, have just made Blaine Anderson's list._

Blaine excused himself and found himself walking into Kurt's bedroom. He gently closed the door, making his way to the bed he saw that Kurt was already sleeping. Blaine took the empty space next to him, letting all his troubles go away for the night.

Karofsky sat on the floor outside Kurt's bedroom. He saw everything from the key hole. Oh, how he wished that was him climbing into the bed next to Kurt. He wanted to fill Blaine's place and know that someone (Kurt) was going to be there to love him.

_This maybe harder than I thought. _David thought.

_**Remind me to never ever ever do this again. I mean come and find me then slap me silly with a chicken cutlet. I'm sorry I really don't encourage a Kurt and Karofsky relationship, but this is what happens when you leave me alone on spring break. (I'm not saying there or there will be a relationship here)**_

_**But I can't leave this hanging. There is another chapter by the way... **_

_**Anyways. Did you like it? Hate it? What are your thoughts? I really want to know. Leave a review, please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Glee. If I did it wouldn't be as good as it is today. **_

Blaine's woke up early in the morning with the realization that he had slept with Kurt. At least no one woke him up with a death threat. Burt was on a cruise. How in the world did they ever find a cruise in December. Did it matter? Now he had more time to spend with Kurt.

As he rounded the corner a voice became louder. _Who was that? Oh, right Karofsky. _

"Yes, I'll be home, but not for a while. Love doesn't just happen over a week... I love you too, mom." Karofsky hung up the phone followed by a silent click.

"So, Karofsky, how is your mom?" Blaine asked walking into the living room nonchalantly with his arms crossed.

"It's none of your business lady face."

"You decided to make it my business when you hugged Kurt!" Blaine snapped. _If I keep this up, I'm going to pull a Santana_

"It was just a friendly hug, get over it."

Kurt walked through the room with a radiant glow. Blaine stared in awe watching as Kurt walked over to give him a kiss. He put his arm around Kurt's waist pulling him into a loving embrace

"Well, David, ready to go?" Kurt asked.

"Wait, where are you two going?"

"Shopping," Kurt responded with a smile on his face. "I'm going to give him a makeover later."

"Without me?"

"I would think that you wanted to get some rest today. I mean you look drunk and tired. Otherwise, I would let you come with us today, but you need to sleep"

Blaine dropped his arm and stepped away from Kurt. Apparently Kurt didn't feel the tension growing between them. He kissed Blaine goodbye leaving him standing in the middle of the kitchen watching as they both left.

After a while of thinking, Blaine finally figured out what to do with his day. He called Mercedes and asked if she wanted to go to Breadstix for he was in need of some company.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Kurt knows what Karofsky is doing?" Blaine asked Mercedes.<p>

"If he did, then Kurt would probably kick Karofsky out of the house, right?" Mercedes asked while eating a bread stick. Blaine was unsure if Mercedes was right. If he really loved Kurt then shouldn't he be able to trust him? Kurt would trust him in a situation like this.

"Okay. I'm calming down." Blaine began to take deep breaths.

Mercedes' cell phone began to ring. "Hello? Rachel what's wrong?" As she listened to Rachel talk, her face grew grim. She hung up the phone.

"Mercedes, are you okay?"

* * *

><p>Kurt was quietly picking out some clothes for Karofsky to try on, while Karofsky was trying to find a scarf that Kurt didn't have.<p>

"Do you have this scarf?" Karofsky asked .

"Why do you want to know what scarf I have?" Kurt laughed.

"Well..." Karofsky said. This was the moment of truth, he could either make it or break it. Karofsky placed the scarf back on the table and walked to the corner where Kurt was still preoccupied looking for clothes.

David pressed Kurt against the wall leaving him no escape.

"Hmm. Um, Karofsky, don't you think you have passed the personal space area?" Kurt could feel Karofsky's warm breath on the side of his cheek. He tilted Kurt's head so that he was able to kiss him.

Kurt was shocked at the feel of Karofsky's soft lips. His mouth was slightly open, wide enough so that Karofsky could put his tongue in and slowly move it in circle around his mouth. Kurt gripped the back of Karofsky's shirt while David combed his hand through Kurt's hair over and over again. The smallest of moans escaped their mouth.

Karofsky finally pulled back, both were gasping for air.

"Does that answer your question?" Karofsky asked after what seemed like hours of silence.

Kurt started to speed walk to the door leaving Karofsky behind without a ride.

* * *

><p>Blaine paced back and forth in front of the couch where Rachel sat next to Mercedes.<p>

"Are you sure you saw them... kissing?" Blaine asked Rachel growing angrier by the minute.

"I know I saw th-"

Kurt flew through the door. He looked outside the window hoping that Karofsky hadn't arrived yet. He saw Karofsky get a cab and he could be here any minute. He leaned against the front door, hoping that would stop him from entering.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine asked.

Kurt touched his lips. "He... kissed me."

That was Blaine's breaking point. He wouldn't mind seeing that hug play a million times in his mind, but this is going too far.. He stomped away into the kitchen.

Kurt leaning against the door didn't help keep David out at all. Karofsky didn't even notice Kurt was behind the door.

But, before Karofsky could step inside the house, Blaine was running towards him with a knife in his hand.

_**Thanks for all the nice reviews. This is more of a Klaine/Kurtofsky because there is a bit of both in here. Sorry about the short chapter.**_

_**What are you thinking? Did you like it? Hate it? Leave a review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Well...This did not go as I planned..." Blaine said filling the silence.

"You should just be happy that you didn't hurt David too bad or that you're not in jail for attempted murder," Kurt snapped.

The emergency door kept opening and closing and nurses were going from room to room. Friends and family sat down waiting to find out if their child, friend, mother or father were going to be okay.

"Are...Are you mad?" Blaine hung his head slightly.

"What do you think? Oh, that's right. You don't think."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I was just jealous.."

"What did you think was possibly going on between David and I?"

"I..I don't know, but will you just tell me one thing? Do you have feelings for him?"

Kurt shook his head slowly and let out an exaggerated sigh. "I've told you time and time again that I don't like him in that way. I believe in second chances. If you told me that you didn't like someone, I would have believed you. This is what makes me mad. The fact that you don't trust me."

"I...I do trust you. I love you. I really do love you with all of my heart."

Blaine attempted place to his hand over Kurt's, but Kurt moved it away.

"I believe that. I want to say the same thing, but I can't bring myself to do so," Kurt whispered.

Kurt stood from the uncomfortable hospital chair. "There's no denying the fact that you need help, Blaine. I refuse to talk to you until you receive the help," Kurt made his way through the curtain to check on David.

**Sorry for the short chapter. What are your thoughts so far?**


End file.
